Would you love a monster man
by stuntbutt
Summary: a enemey attack transforms naruto and only Hinata is looking for him.rated m. lemon. NarutoXHinata. please read and reivew


**WOULD YOU LOVE A MONSTER MAN?**

First of all I would like to thank every one that read my first fic "snake bite" and I hope you enjoy this one just as much. This is a Naruto and Hinata story and will be a lemon. This is not a song fic. The title will be come clear in the story. This one might be a bit crap more than my first as I'm making it up as I go along. (At least I can always rewrite it and put it back on.) Please review after reading.

Cheers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song Would you love a monster man But I will continue to play with them how I like MUWAHAHAHHAHAHAAH (cough damn that hurt) hehehehehhhehehehehhehe……….WHAT? woof.

Hinata stood on a tree limb as the green leafs rustled and swayed in the warm summer breeze as her long hair blew across her face. But to Hinata the wind was a cold as winter. The others had given up the search. It had been three days since they stared to look for her beloved Naruto but every one even Sakura had returned to the village to rest leaving her alone to look for him. She refused to go back while Naruto was out there all alone in the forest which see knew he hated being, alone. She pulled her coat closer around her as remembered the tragedy that had befell Naruto.

Naruto, Ino and Herself where on a simple D ranked mission to transport some of the Hokages' enormous gambling debts to a casino when they where ambushed by a group of rouge ninjas. What village they were from they never did find out as they wore not forehead protectors but their leader had an unusual and, as it turned out, costly attack. There were twelve enemies in all, most where at genin level while the leader seemed to be a Chunnin. They demanded the chest containing Tsunades' debt money. Naruto loudly declined their demands and proceeded to taunt and insult the Chunnin saying that he along could defeat him and his lackeys on one foot.

The Chunnin took Naruto up on his challenge and stood in front of the blond in a fighting stance that looked shocking like the Gentle fist stance of her family. Naruto did not have time to react as the Chunnin move with unimaginable speed for one at his level and delivered a stiff palm strike to Narutos' gut causing him to double over in pain gasping for air and clutching his gut. A wave of panic streaked through Hinata as see watched her crush being beaten and humiliated. A new emotion then went through her as the Chunnin laughed in presumed victory. Anger, pure bone breaking, blood letting anger was coursing inside of her as she was fully prepared to pull out the mans' beating heart and stomp on it for the pain he had caused to her dear Naruto. Before she could even take her stance the laughter stopped as the Chunnin turned to look at Naruto with a look of shock and terror.

Red chakra swirled around Naruto as a deep, menacing laugh came from between a feral grin. With out warning the chakra expanded and threw everyone in the area backwards with tremendous force. When every one had regained their footing they looked in horror and confusion at Naruto. He stood in a whirlwind of red chakra with a demonic grin spread across his once gentle face as his orange top was reduced to shreds by the chakra and flew away leaving his chest bare, everyone look in amazement at the radical changes that had happened in the blink of an eye. His muscles had become more defined and there was hardly a trace of fat on his body but what caused a mixture of fear and wonder to ripple in side of Hinata was the long, powerful but bushy golden fox tail that was protruding out of a hole in his pants just below his spine. She stared at this new appendage as it whipped and swayed in the air with untold grace and strength. The second change that Hinata now noticed after watching Narutos' tail was that his normal ears had been replaced by long fox ears that swept back giving him a sleek appearance.

Naruto growled as he turned and looked at the Chunnin with pure bloodlust in his eyes. This time it was the Chunnin that did not have time to react as Naruto dashed to wards him at such a speed that he became a blur and clamped his hand on to his forehead. Naruto grinned reveling two long pearly white fangs as he squeezed the Chunnins' head. The unfortunate man screams where cut short as there was a sickening crunch of his skull being shattered causing vast amounts of blood to stream from every orifice in his head. Naruto lifted the limp carcass with great ease and flunk it at one of the other ninjas who by now had regained their senses and began fleeing back into the trees in fears on this fox monster. They did not find any sanctuary in the green trees as Naruto jumped into the trees in blood thirsty pursuit.

Hinata and Ino stood on the road shaking with fear as a dreadful chorus of snarls, dieing screams and the sounds of bodies being ripped apart echoed out trough out the forest. Just as the violent noise had begun the forest became deathly quite as the two ninjas looked around to assess what had happened. There was a movement in the trees beside them as Naruto leapt out into the twisting in mid air with amazing agility to land read to pounce in front of them with his hands covered in blood and his mouth open in an animalistic look of savagery. Ino tried to use her body controlling technique but before she could even form a hand seal Naruto moved in and slammed and open hand across the side of her head sending her cart wheeling away into a tree where she landed with a thumped. Ino groaned as she passed out.

Naruto then turned to face Hinata with his arms raised and claws ready to strike. As he began to move towards her Hinata squeaked and closed her eyes in fear and not wanting to spoil her last memories of her beloved as she waited for the strike. It never came, she stood there rooted to the spot as she felt his hot breath on her face and the sound of sniffing as his head moved around her taking in her scent. After a few more seconds Hinata slowly opened her eyes and met a pair of deep blue ones looking directly into her in a gaze of feral rage. As she looked on in fear she could not help but feel the warm tingle that she always felt when she was near Naruto, she stopped shaking and looked longingly in to his eyes wanting to reach out and try to calm him. While all this was happening Narutos' gaze softened from the cold look of murder to something a lot softer as he looked on at Hinatas' beautiful face as the look of fear left her. Naruto then took a step backwards then turned and ran in to the forest. Hinata took a step in the direction that he left in when she heard a shout from down the road. She turned to see Kureni running towards her with a whole group of leaf ninjas right behind her.

That was three days ago Hinata thought as she activated her Byukugan and resumed her desperate search of Naruto. After hours of fruitless searching from the trees high above the ground Hinata landed on the mossy forest floor and sat down against a thick tree to regain her strength before she continued on with her search. She deactivated her Byukugan and took a bite out of some field rations as she absently scanned the area where she sat. As the tasteless lump of food traveled down her throat she noticed a tuft of golden fur caught on a low hanging tree branch. Hinata rushed over to the tuft before the wind had chance to steal the clue away from her, when she got close to the fur she noticed a foot print on the ground leading off into the denser part of the forest. This was all she needed to renew the fire of hope with in her. She reactivated her Byukugan and dashed in the direction of the foot print and hopefully her Naruto.

After a fevered sprint trough the trees Hinata stopped as she stepped on a sun drenched clearing glowing with life that seemed that it came straight out of a fairytale. What made it even more wondrous was in the middle of the green bed of grass on to of an old log was Naruto curled up sleeping with his head resting on his thick tail as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Hinata could only think of one word to describe what she saw. 'Magnificent' though Hinata as she appraised the changes that had happened to Naruto. His upper body was awash with well defined muscles that Hinata found her longing to be close to and touch. Her eyes roamed over his back settling on his firm buttocks as she blushed at the sight of them. She then looked at his need features. His tail was marvelous gold with a black tip and looked incredible soft and bushy. His ears were the next thing she scrutinized. They where the same colour as his tail and they twitched in the breeze. Hinata suppressed the urge to run over to him and touch the golden ears.

Hinata then found one thing that she was most glad had not changed. His face was now back to its original calm gentle pose and not the picture of primal fury that it was the last time she saw it. She took in every aspect of his face finishing on his lips that she desperately wanted to capture in her own. Hinata knew that she should now be calling for help or using the opportunity to restrain Naruto so that he could be taken back to the village to be treated or detained but she could not bear the thought of him being dragged off into some darkened room as he cried for help never to be seen again. Shaking her head Hinata banished those images from her mind and continued to watch Naruto as his chest when up and down with the slow rhythm of a peaceful sleep.

Against all reason Hinata took one timid step forward. Her mind was a riot of conflicting thoughts as her body moved forward of its own accord. One part of her wanted to continue watching him, like she always did, but a new compulsion was now speaking. It shouted that now what the only moments that she could truly help Naruto and make him see her. No one else in the village would accept him for what he was but she would no matter what he looked like. She was standing right next to him now with a hand stretched out to gentle wake him when he stirred in his sleep causing her to stay her hand.

"Hinata" mumbled Naruto as continued to shift around on the log as he dreamed. 'He's dreaming about me?' Hinata thought in disbelieve which soon gave way curiosity as she wondered what about he was dreaming about.

"Hinata" Naruto sleepily said once more but there was a hint of fear in it this time. "Hinata I love you." Hinatas' world stopped as her eyes widen in shock. He loved her, Naruto loved her. Hinata was about ready to start doing back flips now as heart raced within her chest and a warm tingle spread through her which she felt on her pale flawless cheeks. Her thoughts came back to the now and then as Naruto continued to mumble in the dream that Hinata wished was reality.

"I know I'm just a low class knucklehead that is not even worthy to even be near you…" Hinata had now leaned closer to him her face inches away for his as his sleepy declaration of love continued. "But I promise I will love you and do anything for you if you'll have me even thought I have become this freak. Hinata my water fall goddess…" He knew, Hinatas' face was now an even deeper shade of red as she realized that he knew it was her that night. He never gave away the next morning when he was telling Shino and Kiba about the 'ultra pretty girl' he saw the night before.

"I want to know could you love me. Would you love a monster man?" Narutos' words became unintelligible as they just became a mass of mumbles as he still slept on as Hinata stood next to him trying to process all that he had said. Did he really love her or was it that he just having a strange dream. No she final thought. The hint of fear in his voice the delicate words and the easiest question that Hinata had ever been asked told her that he did love her. She felt her shyness melt away as she realized this and that this could be her last chance to be with him she through all caution to the wind.

"Yes my Naruto I will love you" she said in a soft whisper and with this Hinata leaned in and pressed his soft lips against Narutos', as he slept, in her first and best ever kiss. When she broke the kiss her lips turned up into a small smile as her blush lessened into a rosy line against her pale skin. She would always remember what his lips tasted of, Ramen, it came as little surprise considering how much of it he ate and it just made the kiss more enjoyable for Hinata. Far too busy replaying the last few seconds in her head she did not notice Narutos' eyes flutter open as he saw the girl he had secretly loved standing staring off into space with a small smile and the cutest blush he had ever seen on her face. He was quite content to lie on his log and to watch his waterfall goddess when she turned back to him and saw that he was now awake. She opened her mouth to sat something or scream, fearing this Naruto moved with blinding speed behind her and gently put his hand over her mouth while his other softly wrapped around her and pulled her in close to him to keep her from escaping. Hinatas' body tensed as Naruto flashed out of sight only to place a warm hand over her mouth as she felt his other arm clutch her and pull her in against his chest. Her blush deepened as she felt his muscles through her jacket and his breath on the side of her neck.

"Please don't scream I'm not going to hurt yo…" Narutos' eyes widened in shock as he felt Hinatas' warm soft lips kiss his hand that was covering her mouths. His mind was still reeling from the shock as her tongue came out and slowly licked his fingers before taking one in her mouth and slowly sucked on it. Naruto blushed at the implied innuendo of her sucking his finger as his other arm feel to his side as his mind refused to make heads or tails of the situation. Hinata the shy, blushing, beauty that he had come to love was now being anything but shy and he liked it. Hinata stopped playing with Narutos' finger and let him take his hand away from her mouth as she turned round to face him. There was a look of confusion and a deep blush spread across his face going from fox ear to fox ear.

"Hinata? What are you doing?" Naruto said in low confused voice.

"Did you mean everything?" Hinata asked as she looped her arms around Narutos' neck while his blush went even redder rivaling even her blushing capabilities. "I heard every sweet word that you said to me in your dream." Naruto then surpassed Hinata in blushing as he felt his face boil. She had heard? She had heard what was in his heart and soul. She had heard and she was now standing with her arms around his neck and a sweet but mischievous look on her face. Naruto took in a deep breath trying to steady his thundering heart.

"Yes… " Naruto breathed that was all Hinata needed as she decided on the next course of action."…but I know that I'm not…" Naruto was unable to finish his sentence as Hinatas' hand reached up and gripped his highly sensitive and fluffy ears and brought him into a deep kiss. After what seemed an eternity in Narutos' mind, one he wished would never end, Hinata broke the kiss and looked warmly into his wide eye adorable face all the while playing and rubbing his ears causing a shiver to run through his body at the wonderful sensation.

"I don't care about your social status or mine or what you have become." Hinata declared firmly as she stopped playing with his ears and looked him straight in his deep blue eyes.

"You don't mind the fact I have fox ears and a tail?" Naruto asked as the tail swished in the air giving away the happiness that he felt swell in his heart.

"Actually I find that they make you look cuter." And with this Hinata reached down with her hand and gave Narutos' tail a firm squeeze, making him groan which Hinata found surprising and very pleasing. Naruto was very surprised by how bold Hinata was being from the kiss to his tail this was not how Hinata was normally like. He looked at her to see that she still had the sweet little blush she always had. Some things, thankfully, never change.

"Don't do that that's very sensitive" Naruto said trying to hide how much he liked it but his tail gave him away again as Hinata unconvinced gave it another squeeze and earning her another louder moan from Naruto. Her eyes widened as she felt Narutos' penis harden with in his trousers. Naruto looked straight down at his feet in shame of his body.

Damn it! He had to ruin the moment with his bodies' crude reactions. Hinata was probably going to step away form or scream and slap him or something. She giggled. Hinata was giggling at what had happened. He looked so cute when he blushed and his fox ears drooped as he was embarrassed buy a normal reaction but that did not stop Hinatas' blush deepening. As he looked up she clasped his ears again and brought his lips back into a hungry kiss which caught Naruto off guard once again.

Her tongue roughly invade his mouth as her hands were on his tails and buttocks squeezing and stroking Causing Naruto loose grip on his thoughts to slip away even more. Wanting to return the pleasure he was feeling, Naruto broke the kiss, much to Hinatas' disappointment until his lips went to the side of her pale neck and kissed downwards to her collar bone. Hinata moaned with each kiss and gripped Narutos' tail in both hands making him moan as well.

"Naruto I want you." Hinata breathed gently into his ears as she felt the passion rise in her body and her loins getting wet.

"Are you sure you want to?" Naruto asked looking up but not moving his head from her neck. Hinatas' answer could not have been clearer. She pulled down her zipper on her coat and flung it off to one side. Naruto once again stood there looking at dumfounded at her new assertiveness. She didn't stop at the coat either. She tucked her fingers under the bottom of her T-shirt and pulled it over her head and discarded it just like her coat raveling her devolved breasts that were held in an elegant lavender bra. Just as Narutos' eyes were about to leave his head she reached behind her and he heard a click as she removed the bra and flung it on to the pile of her cloths.

Naruto looked at his beautiful Hinata with a burning passion as he felt his trouser become tighter. He brought Hinata in close to him and kissed her collar bone again while she took control of his ear once more. He moved down from her neck kissing and sucking on her silky skin as her work his way down towards her breasts. Hinata gasped as he took one of her nipples in mouth and began to suck gently on it while running his rough tongue over the tip. She played with his ears more roughly as his tongue and hands played with her chest making her groan and squirm in pure happiness and pleasure. She then licked the inside of one his ears making his tail lash wildly in the air. Taking note of how much he like his ears being toyed with she took the tip of his ear in her mouth and clenched it softly between her teeth and licked it as his tail shook out of control and a moan escaped him as he continued to stimulate her breasts.

"More!" Hinata moaned. Naruto remembering some of the things that Jiraiya had taught him, which had nothing to do with training and had made him blush and his nose to gush blood, slowly moved his lips down wards away for Hinata's chest and over her stomach that had been worked flat and trim over years of training. He got on to his knees with his arms still around Hinata but with them just above her butt and paused at her belly button and swirled his tongue around in it making Hinata giggle with delight. Hinata reached down while Naruto was busy with her mid-section and undid her figure hugging trousers and started to pull them down when Naruto's hands gripped the top of them and quickly pulled them down causing her to gasp as the warm air and Naruto's breath hit her woman hood through her pale lavender panties.

Naruto at an agonizingly slow pace moved his mouth downwards to Hinata's secret area. He took the top of her panties in his mouth and slowly pulled them down tickling his nose against her fine blue pubic hair until they were pulled down around her milky thighs. Naruto looked up from his kneeling position and gave Hinata a shy look to see if she wanted him to continue. Even thought her face was burning as much as her body she nodded slightly smiling and placed her hand on top of his head feeling his spiky, soft hair and guided his mouth to her womanhood. She jumped as his breath hit her clitoris and jumped even more when his mouth enveloped it while he gentle rolled his tongue over her most sensitive spot. Gentle moans escaped her as she leaned forward as her legs quaked under Naruto clumsy but effective oral stimulation as he lapped up some of her sweet tasting juices. Tasting her sweetness Naruto's hands move on to her buttocks and griped the soft flesh as he increased the speed of his tongue. Hinata's moans grew louder at this as she felt a knot of pressure that had been building up with in her get tighter.

"Ooooooooh… Naruto." She moaned as she felt a warm, satisfying feeling spread tingling through her body for what felt like a live time of bliss as she gripped his hair while her juices spilled out into Naruto's mouth who happily drank what he could. He moved his head away and looked again at Hinata in wonder as she looked to the heavens with a content look on her angelic face. She looked down at Naruto smiling at his cute expression with his mouth slightly open and his eye looking back into hers.

"Do you want to feel good as well Naruto?" she asked with a mischievous look in her eye as she removed the rest of her clothes and stood in front of hip proudly completely naked. Naruto could only nod in reply as he looked at her perfect body. He thought she looked like a precious china doll and a powerful goddess rolled into one . He could not believe it after just admitting he loved her she was standing before him with out anything one her. She leaned over and kissed Naruto sweetly as she knelt down in front of him with her delicate hands cupping hid cheeks. She then, with out breaking the kiss lied down with Naruto on top her. Her dark hair fanned out beneath her as she undid the button of Naruto's pants and pulled them down exposing his erect penis.

She marveled at its size and shape before looking back into Naruto's eyes as he leaned into kiss her. He gently pushed himself into her as she winced in pain as he took her virginity.

"I'm sorry" he said as he started to pull out. He stopped when she grabbed his tail firmly.

"Don't stop" she said. Doing as he was told Naruto moved slowly as he could in and out of her as she warped her arms around his bare back. After a few minutes of gently love making Hinata's moans turned from pain to pleasure she began to really enjoy having her love inside of her.

"Faster" she commanded something he did not expect Hinata to do. He quickened his pace a little to make her happy. She brought her hand down upon his backside and growled into his ear.

"Faster my foxy lover. Faster!" Naruto was stunned at the ferocity in her voice but found it very pleasing that she was not as shy as she used to be. He now pumped deep in side of her as fast he could, his tail whipping wildly as she screamed in the throes of passion. She felt another knot of pressure build up inside of her but this one feel a lot bigger. As Naruto buried himself inside of her with as much speed as he could muster she felt the knot once again untie but her climax slammed through out her body as she arched back and raked her nails across Naruto's back as her cry of ecstasy caused the birds in the near by tears to take flight. Naruto groaned as he felt her nails rip down his back and her womanhood tighten around him pushing of the edge.

"Hinata!" he moaned loudly. Hinata reached up and took his face in her hands and took his mouth in violent passionate kiss as he could not longer hold on, his tail shoot out ram rod straight as he came inside of her. The kiss turned gentle as they embraced each other in utter happiness. Naruto rolled to one side that he lay next to Hinata and gently wrapped his tail around her placing the tip beneath her head. Hinata smiled as his fuzzy tail wrapped round her as she looked warmly into his deep blue eyes and stroked the whisker marks on his face.

"How long have you loved me Naruto?" Hinata asked as she rested her head on his tail.

"I've liked you since your fight with Neji. I saw your sadness and loneliness and wanted to help you in anyway I could that's why I cheered you on so much and I was terrified when you lost and where taken to hospital. I was so relived you where that you were ok. I started to feel something inside of me after that when ever I was around you but I though that it wouldn't work out even after I finally discover that you liked me because your nobility and I'm just dead last. So I fake ignorance even that it was tearing me up inside. I'm sorry I didn't have the courage to tell you sooner." Hinata listened in wonder and sympathy at Naruto's remorseful confession. His ears drooped as a sad look now occupied his face.

"It's ok" Hinata said trying to comfort him. "I don't care if it's taken you this long to admit it. I also should have said something sooner but I was to shy. And I don't care if you were dead last or what anyone else thinks of you. You will always be my Naruto and I'm never letting you go." And with this she planted a loving kiss on his lips as his guilt melted away.

"One question" he said. "What brought on this change in you? I didn't expect you to be so forward."

"Don't you like it?" Hinata said with a playful smile.

"No no I love it a lot but I also love the gentle caring side of you."

"Well…" Hinata was blushing again while Naruto chuckled at the cute look on her face. "I realized that this might have been my last chance to admit my feelings to you considering what has happened." Naruto started to look crest fallen.

"So I decide to take a chance at happiness and seize the moment before it slipped away. Oh I don't want to lose you my Naruto. What if they take you away and I never see you again." She cried as she warped her arms around him in a possessing embrace.

"They won't. I'm sure the Hokage will work out away to help me." His usual happy self finally returning, which made Hinata feel slightly better.

"But what if she can't and you have to be locked away. I couldn't bare that."

"Well if that happens I'll just have to kidnap you and run away and build you a palace in the forest and live as you faithful servant and no one would tear us apart." Naruto said with a cheerful grin and absolute sincerity. It felt good to finally be with her. He knew with her by his side there was nothing he couldn't do. Hinata smiled as she knew Naruto was back to being as normal as he usually was and she was grateful to what ever higher power there was that finally let them be together.

"I'd like that" she said softly as she pulled him in for one last kiss before they drifted of into sleep in each others arms.

Two months later.

Hinata laid in her soft cozy bed in her own apartment with the love her life sleeping soundly with his head nestled between her breasts. It was good fortune that after their first time making love that it was the Hokage that had found them first sleeping in the clearing. She had gentle woke them and a smirk spread across her face as they tried to explain what had happened and why they were both naked. She did care about that aspect of their lives but more on Naruto's condition. After days of extensive testing and research she was unable to reverse the effect of the seal breaking much to the woman's anger. Naruto and her self had feared the worst upon hearing the news but the Hokage decide on two solutions that would allow them to be together with out Naruto being lock up for the village's safety. One: she would allow them to leave the village peacefully but that didn't sound all that appealing when they thought about all they would leave behind and the village had just started to trust Naruto, or two: They had to figure out away to make sure Naruto did not turn feral again and go on a killing spree so that the village would be safe.

Hinata quietly suggested the only solution she knew that would work but she did not like the thought of subjecting her lover to it. The method was and old seal that used to be common practice in her clan decades ago. The seal was used to completely control the barer of it by the one who had cast the seal on them. It was an old barbaric way for husbands to control their new wives but had thankfully been abolished by the clan. Hearing this and that they could still live in the village Naruto had quickly agreed to have the seal placed upon him only if it was Hinata that did it. But she stated for it to be used they would have to be married then only then would the scroll containing the technique would open. Naruto just as quickly got down on to one knee and produced a simple golden ring and asked her hand in marriage. She said 'yes' with out a second thought and were wed before the week was out. To make the villagers feel safe she placed the seal the same night upon Naruto above his heart. Two months after the ceremony she never had to use it once as Naruto showed no sign of his feral state other than his cute tail and ears.

After the ceremony her father gave Hinata the best wedding present they got. Her own place fully paid and big enough for two. They had moved in the next day and celebrated by making love all night long.

Hinata smile as she stroked one of Naruto's long ears as he mumbled in his sleep. He always did that when he dreamed and she found it quite cute as he mumbled about anything to bacon to her. He mostly dreamed about her some sweet and some naughty that she would tease him about and then later try out to see if they were as fun in real life as they are in dreams.

Naruto's eyes fluted open as he looked at his beautiful wife.

"Good morning Hinata" he said softly purring contently.

"Good morning foxy" she said as he chuckled at the nick name she had given him.

"What shall we do today? It is our day off." he said as his tail stroked her back.

"I don't care as long as it's with you." She said as she pulled him into for a morning kiss.

THE END

Whooo I did not thing this one would be this long. Please review as all will be appreciated (my grammar sucks and I can't do dialogue) just don't be to mean. I think bacon might become a running gag (a poor one but a gag none the less) (read "snake bite" to hopefully under stand wtf I'm on about.

Thanks for reading

Stuntbutt


End file.
